


I've Injured Myself Yawning

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's insecure. Gerard's a troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Injured Myself Yawning

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble :)

"What would you do if I was traded?"

"Schedule my cremation."

"Jesus Christ, Geri ..."

"Hey now, no need to bring higher powers into this."

Leo needed Gerard. This much was true.

"Seriously though. What would you do? How would you feel?"

"Sad, I guess."

"You guess? I've known you how many fucking years and you guess you'd be sad if I left?"

"The fuck do you want me to say Leo?"

"That you'd be a little more than 'sad', Geri."

"Oh well, I'd be devastated! Inconsolable! Grief-stricken! Distraught! Oh Leo, I'd stop eating! I'd go into mourning and wear all black. I could never listen to Sam Smith again, it would destroy me! I'd write you letters and never mail them. The dumbest shit would make me think of you, like sweaty cleats and horrible tattoos ... Is that better?"

"It's a start."

His relationship with the defender was one of the most important in his life. No one understood Leo like Gerard did.

"Where's this all coming from, _pulga_?"

"I don't know. I guess with all of the transfer rumours lately it got me thinking. I mean you just never know."

"Leo ..."

"I mean I'm 28 now. I might have a few more years left in me but then the inevitable decline begins and then ... What then?"

"I hear Starbucks is hiring? I bet you'd make a mean Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Non-Fat, Caramel Macchiato."

Leo snorted. "You're an ass."

For all of his success, Leo still had days where he really and truly believed that he just wasn't good enough. Luckily for the Argentine, his dark, tall, handsome but super fucking idiotic boyfriend always knew how to cheer him up.

"Leo the day you leave Barcelona is the day aliens invade. Even then, E.T. would probably recognize you and beam you up to his planet and make you play in their extraterrestrial league."

"But Geri ..."

"No. Stop that. I am no longer enjoying this conversation, therefor it is done."

Gerard pulled Leo into his lap, suffocating him in a bear hug as the Argentine sighed wearily.

"Hey, _pulga_. Leo, _mi felicidad_ , look at me."

Leo met his eyes.

"You. Are not. Going. Anywhere. Si?"

They held each others gaze for a long while, Gerard rubbing his lovers back comfortingly.

"Si, Geri. I love you."

"And I you, _pulga_."

Gerard placed a gentle kiss just below his ear.

"Do you seriously want to be cremated?"

"Yeah, I don't enjoy the idea of rotting in a box to be honest."

"Would you want your ashes scattered somewhere? Maybe on Camp Nou?"

"Ew and have those dirty fuckers, step, spit and sweat all over me? No thank you. I'd want you to keep me. Would you keep me?"

"Of course I would, Geri."

"Good ... but you better showcase my urn on a golden fucking pedestal."


End file.
